Never Let Go
by CretianStar
Summary: Naughty one shots with prompts taken from the NSFW Challenge. Random array of One shots. Densi all the way.
1. A First For Everything

A/N: Okay in technicality I am doing the NSFW challenge but it's not going to be every day and it's not all going to be in this fandom. There'll be others dotted around, check my bio for which ones. The Densi ones will be under Never Let Go with different prompts for each chapter. Not too complicated.

This is a sort of spin on First Time.

* * *

**3) First Time**

"Fern, hey, babydoll?" This voice fell on deaf ears as she walked into her kitchen to fetch the beers and plates. There had been a time when she made him get them but since he commented on the abysmal state (big word for Deeks) of her fridge she elected to get them herself.

A gruelling mission that left them peppered with patched up cuts and purple bruises meant they craved sanctuary. They'd chosen her place to recuperate.

She'd chosen. She liked her own bed, and while Deeks usually offered up his own bed for her she never slept well because the smell of Deeks and the noticeable absence made her uneasy. He didn't like her cramped sofa, his feet either hung off the edge or he was curled into a tight ball and with the niggling in his ribs he didn't think that was wise.

He'd hobbled after and stopped dead in the doorway. Kensi's perky butt in those obscenely small shorts greeted him as she bent down for plates.

"Kens." His voice is gravelly and she turns in surprise. Her surprise grows when she realises his shirt is off. She doesn't know that the cut on his ribs bled through the blue t-shirt and he was after detergent to stop the stain setting. He'd pulled the dressing tighter to stop the small bleed.

"Why?" She gestures at his chest and he swallows hard. That tank top should be illegal as it bared her stomach and revealed kiss worthy skin.

"Oh I started bleeding. I need soap." He whispers, holding hands up in defence and he misses Kensi's look as the muscles cord across his chest.

"Have you stopped the bleeding?" She moves closer to inspect the dressing ignoring the smell of sea salt that seems inherent to Deeks. He watches her move closer, unable to keep his eyes from devouring her body. Without knowing it they have invaded one another's personal space and he's looking down as she's looking up. She sees her hunger reflected in his eyes and without another word the pair kiss. It was tentative at first, his hands resting on her hips as if he's unsure of where to put them, while her fingers trail up the underestimated muscles in his arms to his shoulders.

They know that each of them is slightly broken at the moment and it doesn't stop them as their kiss deepens. A growl rumbles from his chest as he holds her close, not pushing her limits until she steps forward, pressing her body against his, gentle against his chest. The moan that slips from her lips when his kisses trail to beneath her ear draw him away.

"Kens, if you don't want to do this?" He begins, voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I want you to stop talking and to kiss me again Marty." She returns to his lips which he reciprocates.

"I am trying to be a gentleman here." He splutters pulling away once more.

"Well stop. I want you to fuck me and stop thinking about it." She whines, grinding her body into his as if to emphasise her point. When he remains almost frozen she switches tack. "A gentleman would have taken me to bed by now." She smiles up at him and the lust almost clouds his eyes. "Don't you dare carry me though, not if you've already bled through once." She bites her lip and runs her fingers over the new dressing.

He has that look on his face that means he's going to argue with her. She doesn't give him the chance. She tugs on his hand pulling him from kitchen to bedroom, without another word.

"You still don't have to do this Kens." Deeks murmurs when they're safely in her bedroom and it all seems more formal. She presses him to the wall and kisses him again.

"Shut up Deeks." Her hands around his neck and the pair stumble for the bed. She goes down first, wincing as her thighs protest at the movement which Deeks notices. Instead of joining her he begins at her knees and kisses his way up the left hand side of her body, the right side teased by his touch as he lightly brushes over bruises. He skirts the important parts of her body, making her whine in frustration. "Make love to me Deeks."

"Yes Ma'am."


	2. You're All Mouth

A/N: Enjoy this naughtiness. No matter how late it might be.

* * *

**5) Oral Sex**

Kensi and Deeks made a bet. She bet him that she could give him head in the most of naughtiest of places without getting caught.

The first time was in the headquarters gym. She'd slid down his jogging trousers, kissing him through his boxers as he held his breath until she peeled away the fabric. She sucks at him, half hard as he groans and rests his head against the gym mat.

"Kens." He pants under his breath and he makes the mistake of glancing towards her. Her eyes smile wickedly at him, her cheeks hollowed around him and he loses it instantly.

Lucky really because Sam and G walk in like three minutes later to use the treadmills. They snickered at the sweaty Deeks prone on the floor as Kensi dances around him. They laugh at him, knowing she's brought him down but the method was not so well known. They suspect nothing, they don't even see Kensi wiping the corners of her mouth.

The second time, they're on a mission, acting as a drunk couple in a nightclub that launders money for the cartels. To get the baddies attention, Kensi jacks Deeks off at the staff entrance before dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth. It takes every ounce of his willpower, every experience he's had undercover, not to break his cover and cry out her name while his fingers lock in his dark brown curls. He empties into her mouth, his soft shout of pleasure that had to be loud enough for the bouncers striding towards them. He's still half hard when the bouncers bodily grab him, and he remembers his flies are undone as they climb back into her car after the arrests.

He spanks her when they get home, he ties her to the bed with the silk wrap she'd worn and he plays with her until she's screaming his name and begging to come.

The third place is the garage. The underground garage to the apartment she's temporarily housed in while her house was fumigated. It's an extra thirty minutes to get to work but it was nice of Hetty to find her an apartment at such short notice.

Deeks can't handle being alone with Kensi anymore, he's jumpy and nervous because she's teased and taunted him every single time they've been alone; trailing her fingers up and down his thigh while they drive to work. He lives in a heady mixture of fear and arousal whenever he's left alone with her in the bull pen.

She pushes him against the car door, and kisses him hard, fingers tangling in his sandy locks before he pushes her away.

"Get in the car Kens." His voice is hoarse and he opens the back door which she scrambles inside. He's barely shut the door when she's tugging down his jeans and freeing his erection. They're sat in the back of her car, with her sucking on him while he held her hair out of the way. The car will smell of sex when they travel home from work.

They're late for work but neither can bring themselves to care.

However the paperwork from the last bust takes up the their time and they elect to stay late to clear up the last vestiges of paperwork. Finally Kensi throws down her pen and clicks her back by stretching her hands above her head and pressing her chest forward.

They shoot a few rounds at the range and Deeks waits until the skeleton crew are working around the office, nobody checked the range of a night time, so he lingers as she takes off her ear protectors and calls back her target. He kisses her neck softly, smiling internally as she cuddles back at the scent of sea salt that is so undoubtedly Marty. He undoes her jeans while still kissing behind the shell of her ear, making her shiver. He spins her in his arms before she can say anything, he pulls her jeans down further. Lifting her onto the counter he kisses her on the mouth and tugs the denim off completely and Kensi feels her breath catch and the sheer lust in his eyes.

"Deeks." She's almost warning but he shakes his head.

"No way. This is for the torture you've foisted upon me. I don't know who won the bet but let's see what happens when I get my own back." He grins up at her before biting her inner thigh gently. He kisses his way up to her lace covered sex before catching her eye. "Don't get us caught Fern." He winks before he pulls aside the scrap of fabric.


	3. Apples for the Teacher

A/N: So basically, when your laptop dies and has to have keyboard drivers reinstalled and you decide to test it writing one shitty line of awful Shakespeare... well it spawns this monster below.

This isn't part of the challenge but hey, it's a smut Densi and I updated this over a year ago!

* * *

**Apples for the Teacher**

"Where for art though romeo for sooth I am the greatest man that doth live and why will thy not shag me?" Deeks had strolled back into the base of operations and Kensi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You are the worst English teacher I've ever seen in action." She watched as he loosened his tie and undone his top button. He'd just walked back in from his latest cover, a high school who insisted on ties for their teachers, much to Deeks' chagrin.

"Merrily, dear lady, I am here to soothe any aches that thy day may have brought unto thee, and perhaps most importantly-ith, I am here to make you scream…eth." He whispered into her neck, smirking when she smacked him on the arm. But he didn't let her move away. Keeping her body pinned between his and the table, he kissed her neck over and over, trailing bites and nips up to her ear lobe before kissing her on the mouth. A soft touch at first that made Kensi hunger for more, which she took from him – her touch became more insistent and her arms snaked their way around his neck.

"Deeks, we'll get caught." She muttered between kisses.

"Don't care, I've been thinking about you all day." He growled back, pulling off her check shirt, before taking her breath away once more.

"All day?" She whispered, her own fingers lingering on his button shirt.

"Come on woman, you send me a racy picture of the cute green underwear and expect me not to ravish you when I walk in the door?" Marty whines and goes to slap her hands out of the way, ready to undo his shirt.

"Have I ever told you how much I fancy you in a suit." She looks up at him and laughs when he hauls her up into his arms before gracelessly dumping her on the couch in the next room.

"Have I ever told you how much of a minx you are?" His voice is husky and sends shivers through Kens, an act he doesn't miss before he starts to pepper kisses over every bare patch of skin he can find. She doesn't know where she lost her tank top but it's gone and his lips are leaving hot patches across the tops of her breasts, her stomach, her hips. His fingers have quested forward, her jeans are tugged down to her ankles where she quickly kicks them off.

Her fingers tangle in the fabric of his suit trousers, she's aching to get them off and feel his bare legs against hers. Plus she'll mercilessly grind herself into him and he'll make that cute little moan when he's trying to hold back.

Which he does as soon as she locks her legs around his hips and she's biting his neck.

"Kens." Her name comes out a strangled noise and there's a flurry of movement to release bras,, shirts, underwear, it's all vanishing and then there's hot naked skin and his touch and he feels amazing pressed against her chest, she can feel his strength practically radiate off him and decides to mix things up a little.

Before he can even attempt anything, she flips them with one of her death ninja tricks and he falls back against the sofa cushions with a soft 'oof' before appreciating the view of a naked Kensi. He appreciates well, pinching her nipples between his fingers and cupping her breasts.

"Kensi, stop teasing." He pouts and for a moment she's inclined to continue with some form of mocking torture, until Deeks, slides a hand away from her breast to her clit which he teases oh so lightly making her gasp. It distracts her long enough for him to lock an arm around her waist, sit up and slide home.

"Holy fuck." She cries leaning forward to brace herself on the sofa.

"That baby, is what I've been waiting for all day." He grins lazily, though she can see the heat in his eyes.

They set a frenzied pace, determined to wear one another out but she gives first. Just something he does with his hips and his fingers at the same time, makes her see stars and she almost collapses on top of him, but he follows soon after her. Seeing his Fern fall apart because of him still does it for him. An ego boost, unlike any other.

They lie in a sweaty heap on the sofa, limbs inelegant in the now messy room. He musses her hair further, tangling his fingers in the knots he made before tugging her towards for a slow and sweet kiss.

"You know most students just bring an apple for their favourite teacher." A lazy smirk crosses his features and he grabs her wrists as she goes to punch him.


	4. Broken Bed

A/N: Short little one. If it seems a bit incoherent can you tell me nicely? It's pretty late and I shouldn't be up but it's bugged me all day and you can't write smut in the middle of an open plan office!

* * *

"Deeks!" Kensi squeaked as she sat on her bed.

"What's up?" Her shaggy haired lover poked his head around the corner still in her bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"You've broken my bed!" She was cautiously feeling the mattress around her.

"What do you mean?"

"My butt is almost hitting the floor!" She stands again, hands on hips and Deeks smiles, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"Well _I _didn't break it… _we _broke it." He grins, vanishing into the kitchen to dispense with his toothbrush before returning to test the mattress once more. "Oh we broke a slat…" He's laughing now, and laughs harder when he discovers a couple more broken.

"Deeks!" Kensi's glaring at him as he shimmies under the bed to knock the wooden slats around. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's hilarious. We broke this bed… and you remember how." His cocky grin grows wider as Kensi colours a little.

_Earlier that morning_

"We're gonna be late." Kensi pants as Deeks wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"Today is a paperwork day, who cares." He grows, kissing her neck and hastily tugging her checked shirt free from her jeans.

"What is up with you today?" Kensi moans as he peppers bites across her neck while his fingers fumble for the fly on her jeans. He deigns to give her an answer as Kensi's fingers are quicker and she's worked the button on his and is hastily shoving the material down. She moans again as he slips his hand down the front of the material of her underwear, caressing her lightly. Her eyes snap open from their half lidded state as he teases her more and without warning she pulls his hand out and pushes him back onto the bed. He thought he heard something crack and as he goes to warn Kensi, she's on top of him and any conscious thought has soon trickled from his head.

"Kens. Need you." He grunts, hips thrusting between her legs, smirking at the noise that escapes her lips. She narrows her eyes, promising revenge while he kicks off his jeans. She's tugged off her own after a quick inelegant struggle and she's back atop him, kissing biting and moaning because his hand has slipped between her thighs again and she's panting.

"Fuck, Marty." She whines, arching her back into him further. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." He grunts, rolls her over and Kensi loses her breath and her mind in that moment.

_The Next Day_

"Miss Blye." Hetty's voice rings across the bullpen. "For you Miss Blye." A card between her fingers held out waiting for Kensi to take it.

"What's this for Hetty?" Kensi takes the card and stares at it uncomprehending.

"You need to replace your bed Miss Blye, you're walking like you've got a broken back because you've broken the slats. Fix it. I'm not having my agents walking around like cripples… Samson does great deals, just mention my name." She wanders back to her desk with a wave of her hand. Kensi turns back to see Deeks biting his lips from holding back his laughter while both Sam and Callen are staring at her with raised eyebrows…

"I er jumped on the bed to swat a wasp on my ceiling… it broke."


	5. Snowmen

A/N: So the idea of a Christmas Codpiece came into my head. I don't know how, it's just one of those things that suddenly is there and then I **HAVE** to write about it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Deeks." Kensi had paused mid mouthful at the sight of her dearly beloved husband in the doorway. Deeks had to smile; the fact he could stop Kensi from eating was still an accomplishment. It was a bonus that she was still staring fixatedly at his crotch.

"Yes Mrs Deeks?" He grinned broadly at her.

"What on earth… is that?"

"Well Kensalina after two years of marriage, you should know." He waggled his eyebrows.

"No, I know what's inside of that monstrosity… it's the godawful wrapping to which I am alluding." She had put down her fork (ten points to Deeks) and was gesturing at his hips.

"Oh this." He jutted his hips forward. "This is a Christmas Codpiece." He grinned at her now gobsmacked look. "There was a reindeer option but I thought the snowman was better." He was jiggling his hips now and Kensi had to bite her bottom lip to stop so many comments coming forward.

"Why." She stated, tearing her eyes away from the dancing snowman.

"It's Christmas!" Deeks was half pouting now her gaze was firmly locked onto his eyes.

"That's your defence for a knitted snowman, who's carrot nose is covering your pecker while the rest of his body is rather snug with your balls… that's what you're going with?" Kensi had picked her fork back up and continued to pick at the remains of Christmas dinner.

"Mmm, that's it… it's festive and it's a great present." She raised one eyebrow at his additional defence. "You get me?!" He was outraged when she went back to the turkey with a snort of laughter.

"Nice try Deeks, but I'm glad you also got me the gun kit otherwise that'd be a fail of a Christmas." She stuck her tongue out, leaving Deeks speechless while she polished up the leftovers.

"You done?" He nodded at the food and she went to hand him to plate, squawking as her rather naked husband launched himself at her from the other side of the room.

"What?" She managed to get out from being under a pile of Marty Deeks before he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Well as my _present_ seemed to do nothing for you, looks like I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." He muttered under her ear before biting the lobe.

"Get rid of the damn snowman and I'll happily fuck you into oblivion." Kensi hissed and soon enough the little knitted snowman was sent flying over the sofa.

"As my lady commands." Marty grinned before biting a mark onto her neck and stripping her t-shirt from her body.

He made quick work of the green shorts, (she had argued they had trees on and thus were festive, Marty had countered this, saying palm trees were hardly the tree of the Christmas holidays), and was thanking Saint Nick himself for having Kensi forgo the underwear today.

"The lady commands that you take her." She growled, arching into his touch as his fingers teased her entrance. "God damn it Marty quit being such a flirt and fuck me already." She knew she was close to whining but she didn't really care – if she was to ignore the snowman fiasco, she was happy to admit her hormones reverted back to her teenage years when she thought about Marty Deeks and then she couldn't get enough of him.

"Patience Fern." He grinned down at her but his Kensi was too impatient and had lifted her hips to meet his, pushing him inside of her. She watched, with a small amount of arrogance as his face went slack, his eyes closed and he inhaled sharply. "Abominable woman." He grunted before pressing a hard, wet kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas!" She replied breathlessly. "Now fuck me."

~.~

If there was one thing that gave Eric Beale nightmares until his middle age it was the sight of Marty Deeks naked backside gyrating on the sofa.

It was the last time he and Nell would visit for the holidays.


	6. Injury

A/N: No reasons, or excuses just have this little Densi love.

* * *

"Kens come on." Deeks was pouting at her from the sofa and giving his best puppy dog eyes but Kensi wasn't buying any of it.

"Nope."

"But I've hurt myself, you have to get me a beer, I got injured on your watch partner." He stuck out his bottom lip and she snorted.

"It's my fault!?" She said incredulously.

"Yup, entirely your fault. You owe me." He grinned and she turned away from the clearing up she was doing to stare at him.

"I owe you… for a papercut" She narrowed her eyes but Deeks grinned and nodded.

"Yup, one beer for a papercut you inflicted when you threw that paperwork at me."

"I bet I can make it so you owe me beer." Kensi's eyes suddenly lit up and despite his injury, Deeks was intrigued.

"Done, do your worst Kensalina." He rested back against the sofa, cocksure that Kensi would be getting him a beer until she strutted towards him. There wasn't any other word for it – it was a strut. She crossed the room with her hips swinging and Deeks had to give himself a moment to work out what was going on. Kensi barely gave him that minute, soon she had sat astride his lap, her hand around the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his skull.

"Uhh Kens?" His voice had gone a little hoarse but he was staring intently at her lips and hadn't realised his hands were now perched rather primly at her waist.

"Marty." Her voice had taken on a huskier tone and she had pressed her lips to his ear to murmur his name. It sent goosebumps down his skin and a thrill through his body, his fingers clutched tighter at her hips and she started to rock hers against him.

"Kens, you either have to stop now or I will not stop." He looked up at her urgently and was relieved to see a wicked smile flit across her features.

"I'm not stopping." She growled and without warning Deeks flipped her on the sofa so she was beneath him. He bore down on her in a bruising kiss that stole the air from her body. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck, anchoring him close while her ankles locked behind his back, she heard herself whine as he pressed his hips into hers but she was almost past caring; she was strangely delirious to have Deeks atop her.

"Kens, please you have to be sure." He suddenly whispered again, pulling away slightly much to her chagrin.

"Deeks I am sure. Now shut up, kiss me and fuck me." She lightly bit his neck in addition to her words and had the delight of feeling Deek tense under her touch. It was a rather delicious power, but she didn't get much chance to use it, as he pulled back and unbuttoned his shirt. Shimmying up to help him, there was a tangle of clothes and softly spoken swears as they struggled to free themselves from jeans and shirts.

But the skin on skin contact satiated the burn in Kensi's body. What had started out as a simple kiss to win a bet had inflamed her, she felt utterly addicted to the sight, the smell and the taste of Marty Deeks. As she trailed kisses up his bare shoulder, back towards his neck, she closed her eyes in her own bliss.

His own hands were wandering as much as Kensi's and they'd settled at her breasts. Teasing her nipples between his fingers, tugging them slightly he smirked as she arched into his touch. Hearing her growl in frustration, he chuckled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Patience."

"I have none."

"I know that… I'm going to teach you." He whispered in her ear but he truly doubted his words. The kiss had him highly strung and he was almost desperate to come but he held off and held back – he had to make Kensi come first.

"Teach me later, make me come now." She bucked her hips against his as if to make her point and he hissed at the contact.

"Fine Ferne, we'll play it that way." He gritted his teeth and his fingers quickly skimmed her body south. He dipped his touch between her legs, smiling when she whined, and listening to the litany of pleas that would soon drop from her lips.

"Fuck me Deeks please." She begged, looking up at him with a wild look in her eyes as he slid his fingers against her sex. He deigned to reply, instead speeding up his fingers while his head dipped so he could lick and suck at her nipples.

Grabbing his head with one hand, Kensi held him close and his name slipped out as a moan. Her hips bucking once more, Kenis was amazed at the speed her made her come, as she screamed his name, he rose and nibbled at her neck while she trembled against him.

"Fuck." She panted, feeling her body tense as he withdrew his fingers. "Fuck." She kissed him hard, pulling him close, wrapping one leg around his hips, feeling his shaft caught between them. "Take me Deeks." She murmured and he nodded, the lust in his eyes rivalling the wild look in hers.

He slid in slowly, being sure that he wasn't going to fast, but it would seem by Kensi's impatient noises he was going far too slow instead. Her ankle hooked at his lower back and she pulled him in closer much to his surprise.

As their bodies collided once more Kens let out a rather satisfied moan.

"I won't last long." He said shakily and she smiled up at him. A genuine, sweet smile that soothed any fears he had.

"So come moaning my name as you fuck me." She grinned up at him, the almost innocent smile a sharp contrast to her filthy words and Deeks heard the groan he made before he even registered it coming from his mouth.

"Fuck Kens." He growled and honestly after that he saw stars as he moved within her.

It wasn't graceful, sophisticated or romantic. It was rough, a little wild and passionate. He'd find half moon marks in his shoulders from Kensi's nails, she would find a large hickey on the side of her breast from his enthusiastic kisses.

That would be later, after Deeks had almost collapsed on top of her from the intensity of his orgasm, when he shakily pushed himself up and tried to roll away only to almost fall from the sofa. After Kensi shivered when slid out of her, when she caught his arm to stop him from leaving, to stop any awkwardness sinking in and it would be after the pair of them mutually agreed to go up to bed.

They would wake, smile softly at one another, kiss slowly before opting to get up and resume where they had left off, which included….

"Kens you still owe me a beer for the papercut." He would grin cheekily at her, dodging as she hurled the bar of soap at him.


End file.
